1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to storage devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a ladder-mountable storage device for storing and retractably deploying a flag.
2. Description of the Related Art
The U.S. Department of Transportation (DOT) requires that any object extending more than four feet out from the rear end of a vehicle must be marked with a bright orange or red flag. This is especially common in construction and contracting work when vehicles need to transport long ladders between work sites. The high-visibility flag is meant to help drivers maintain safe following distances from vehicles with oversized loads. If the object, such as a ladder, is not clearly marked it may be difficult for drivers to see and judge how far out from the vehicle the object extends. Flags or other markers may be used to mark ladders in other situations when safety is of high concern. For example, the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA) require that any ladder which exceeds certain height limits must have a highly visible flag or other marker placed at the top.
Currently, most people will simply tie flags, towels, or other similar fabric bodies to ladders. There are several problems with this. First, a flag that is poorly tied around the side rail or rung of a ladder is subject to coming loose and ultimately being lost, especially if subject to high winds or bumpy roads while driving. Second, this leaves flags exposed to the elements; they become wet, dirtied, and may eventually become sun-bleached if left out for too long. This creates a hassle when the flag must constantly be tied and untied to either wash it or store it.